Nightmares, Go Away
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Sequel to: A Cherished Moment. When Bumblebee gets upset after having a nightmare, Optimus steps in to confort his youngling.


**Sequel to: A Cherished Moment. Cute fluff ahead!**

**Transformers Prime**

**Nightmares, Go Away**

As soon as he laid Bumblebee on his berth, Optimus stayed for a few minutes, quietly watching the youngling. He looked so peaceful when he was in recharge. Optimus just hoped he wouldn't suffer another nightmare like the previous nights. Then he went back to the main control room to check the monitors. As the Autobots' leader, it was his duty to triple check everything so he could be alert in case the Decepticons wanted to make a midnight attack. So far, nothing changed in the screen which was a good thing. He turned off all the monitors and was about to call it a night when he heard a faint sound of whimpering coming from the dimly lit hallways. He recognized that sound.

"Bumblebee…" He whispered. He raced through the hallway and stopped in front of Bumblebee's quarters. He heard the sound of whimpering grow louder followed by a faint groaning sound.

Optimus punched in a code and slid the door open. Bumblebee was shifting uncomfortably on his berth, whimpering and moaning in response. His whimpers sounded like if he was in pain. As Optimus approached his berth, he noticed Bumblebee was breathing heavily, like if he was having a panic attack. His optics were squeezed shut as he kept tossing and turning. He gently shook his shoulder, but winced when he felt his armor was cold to the touch.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee, please wake up." No response. He just squirmed more violently and continued to whimper. "Bumblebee! Wake up!" He shook his shoulders more roughly until he saw his blue optics light up. It took Bumblebee a moment to realize where he was. He looked around frantically and saw he was in his berthroom, with Optimus in front of him, a worried look on his faceplate.

_"O...Optimus...?" _he beeped above a whisper.

Optimus nodded. "Yes. It's just me, Bumblebee. Are you alright? I heard you in the hallway and it sounded like you were in pain. I grew worried and when I came in, it looked like you were having another nightmare."

Bumblebee lowered his helm and nodded. _"Yeah. I...I did have another nightmare. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."_

"No, no, no, you did not disturb me. It's okay, Bumblebee. I just want to know what happened."

_"I don't wanna talk about it." _Bumblebee turned his helm away.

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bumblebee, bottling up negative emotions isn't healthy for you. If you talk about it, it will make you feel better." he encouraged gently.

Bumblebee sighed. _"Okay...I had that same dream again."_

"Which dream?"

_"The one where Megatron...t-takes control of me," _he said with a shudder. _"When I least expect it...h-he took control of my m-mind and made me h-hurt you! I...I saw it h-happen, but I couldn't stop m-myself! He was just too st-strong in my mind, a-and I couldn't do a-anything...!" _Bumblebee launched himself in Prime's arms and started crying. Optimus wrapped his arms around the little scout and held him close.

"Shhh...it's alright, Bumblebee. It's alright." He said while rubbing his back in soothing circles. "You're safe now, remember? You do not have to worry about such a thing ever happening again. Remember what I said about nightmares?"

Bumblebee looked up with tear blurred optics. _"Y-You said that...nightmares are just false visions of the future."_

"Exactly. You have nothing to worry about anymore."

Bumblebee didn't seem too convinced. _"B-But...it seems so real!"_

_"I _do _try to get rid of those memories," _Bee pointed out. _"But it doesn't work; the nightmare just keep coming back! I...I really don't know what to do to get rid of that memory." _He pulled away from Optimus and wiped his eyes. _"But I guess...I could just tough it out...just like you do sometimes. Buts it's okay. I-I'll get over it eventually."_

His voice sounded hesitant and unsure. Optimus knew he was lying. "Bumblebee, you do not have to enclose or isolate yourself from everyone. It simply will not help you. I feel worried when I see you like this, and it pains me deeply to see you so upset. Please...just let me help you." He paused before remembering something from their previous night together. "Or else am I going to have to cheer you up again myself?"

Realizing what he meant, Bumblebee gasped and scooted away from Optimus. He laughed at Bee's reaction and wrapped an arm around him. He felt the young bot tense up as he pulled him close to his chest. "Relax, Bumblebee. I'm not going to do what I did yesterday to you." Then he smirked to himself and said in his mind, _not just yet. _

Bumblebee still seemed unsure, but started to relax when he felt Prime's digits start to stroke his helm. He laid down in Optimus's lap and started to purr when he rubbed his helm affectionately. The soothing touches where calming Bumblebee and he seemed to be enjoying it, too. Soon, he was limp in the Prime's lap, purring loudly with contentment.

When he finally stopped, Bumblebee whined a little, as if asking why did he stop. He rolled on his back and tucked his arms in, exposing his stomach like a puppy wanting a belly rub. He purred even louder when Optimus started rubbing his tummy. His purring turned to giggling when he suddenly felt Prime's fingers start to wiggle across his stomach. Bee opened his optics and shot a playful glare at Optimus.

"What's wrong, Bumblebee?" He asked innocently.

_"It's you! Stop trying to tickle me!"_

"I wasn't doing anything to you! Perhaps you just...imagined the feeling."

Bee rolled his optics before shutting them again. He went limp in Prime's lap and purred again when he felt him rub his belly and helm. He nearly fell asleep in his lap when—

_"AAAH! Optimus!" _Bumblebee twitched and giggled when he felt a servo lightly stroke over his abdomen.

"What happened?" Optimus asked innocently again.

_"S-Stop doing that! AAAH! No, do-ho-ho-ho-hon't do tha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hat!"_

Bumblebee giggled even harder when Optimus moved his fingers across his stomach in a spider-like motion.

"What is _wrong _with you, Bumblebee?" Optimus chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

_"'Cause you keep tickling me!"_

"No, I'm not. Why do keep accusing me of doing such a thing?"

_"C'mon, Optimus. You and I both know that you're—AAAH! Stop doi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hing tha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hat! _Bumblebee laughed again when Optimus spidered his fingers across his belly again.

"Wait. I see the problem, Bumblebee," Optimus said, pinning him down with one arm. He placed a hand over Bee's optics before saying, "There is a spider on you! No wonder you keep laughing. There must be spiders lurking around your berthroom. But do not worry, I shall take care of this."

Bumblebee giggled again and tried to squirm out of Prime's lap. Since he had his optics covered, he couldn't see what Optimus was going to do to him. But he didn't care because it felt so good to laugh and play around after that terrible dream. In fact, he didn't want Optimus to stop; he actually wanted him to continue!

Bumblebee emitted squeaky clicks and giggles as Optimus continued to spider his fingers all over his stomach. Instinctively, he started squirming in his lap and trying to push his hand away.

_"Optimus...sto-ho-ho-ho-ho-hop! That ti-ha-ha-ha-tickles!" _

"It's not me, Bumblebee. It is the spider that is crawling all over you!" Prime said playfully. "I am trying to get rid of it, but I can't do that with all your squirming. Just sit still, okay?"

_"I-I ca-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-han't!"_

"Yes you can. Just hang on, this will be quick and painless." Optimus spidered his digits all over his upper and lower stomach, and enjoyed the sight of the giggling little Autobot. He kept tickling him there for a little while longer before spidering his fingers down his leg and to his pedes. He gently wiggled his fingers on the underside of his ped, and Bumblebee let out a shriek while quickly pulling his foot to his chest.

_"Stop it, Optimus! Th-Thi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-his isn't funny anymo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hore!" _Bumblebee nearly fell off his berth, but he gripped the edges just in time. _"Optimus...sto-ho-ho-ho-hop! I-I'm gonna fa-ha-ha-ha-ha-hall!" _Bee was starting to lose his grip and couldn't hold on anymore. He suddenly lost his balance and slid off his berth when Optimus sneaked his hand under his arm joint.

Optimus shook his head with a sigh. "Oh Bumblebee, you are so clumsy sometimes."

"Me _clumsy?! It's because of you! You just made me fall off the berth! You are so mean to me!" _Bumblebee playfully kicked at the Prime since his feet were propped up on the berth. Optimus suddenly grabbed his right ankle and held it tight.

"Oh so you think I am mean, huh?" Bumblebee saw the evil, yet playful, look in his optics. He began to panic a little and tried once again to free his leg. "You want me to get mean? I'll show you mean!"

Bumblebee screamed with laughter as Optimus tickled under his ped. He desperately kicked his free leg, but then Optimus grabbed his other ankle and spidered his fingers under his other ped. Bumblebee was started to lose his strength from laughing so hard. He couldn't control his giggling because Optimus went from gently scratching his ped to spidering his fingers all over the surface.

_"Aaaaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Op-ha-ha-ha-Optimus, staaaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap!! Th-That tickles so-ho-ho-ho-ho much!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! _Bee could feel tears starting to form behind his tightly squeezed optics. Optimus could see the distressed look on Bee's face so he finally decided to stop.

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself, young one." He released his legs, and laughed when Bumblebee curled up on the floor. Bee laid there, breathing heavily and slightly giggling before slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright now, Bumblebee?"

Bee nodded. _"I guess. But you...oh Primus...You...almost...made me die!" _He managed to beep through gasps.

Optimus laughed. "Oh don't be so dramatic, Bumblebee. You are overreacting." He got off the berth and helped Bumblebee to his feet. "Now that this discussion is done, why don't we all head back into recharge, okay?" He patted Bee's helm before turning to walk out of his berthroom.

Bumblebee wasn't going to let this go; he wanted to get back at Prime. He stealthily snuck up to him and jumped on his shoulders. Surprised, Optimus fell to his knees. "Bumblebee? What are you doing?"

_"Something I like to call payback!" _Bumblebee reached below and lightly tickled Optimus's side. Prime tensed up and tried to shake Bumblebee off of him.

"Bumblebee...stop that! S-Stop it right now!" But Bumblebee didn't stop as he continued to tickle the Prime. However, it didn't last long before Optimus threw Bumblebee off him. He trapped the young bot's elbows under his knees and towered over him, his optics glowing with evil playfulness. Bumblebee yanked and pulled on his arms, but he couldn't budge free.

"So...you think it's funny to try and get back at me?" Optimus leaned over the small mech, who just giggled and nodded. "Well then, let's see how you deal with…this!" Optimus shot his hands under his exposed arms and started wiggling his digits. Bumblebee burst into loud laughter as he tried to free his arms.

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!! O-OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS!! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!! NOT AGAIN! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!!"_

"That is what you get for trying to mess around with your leader, Bumblebee!" Optimus said over his laughter. He freed Bumblebee's arms from his knees, but kept tickling him under his arm joints. Bee pressed his arms tightly against his sides, but that did nothing except trap Optimus's fingers.

_"O-OKA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAY!! I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!"_

"I am not too convinced, Bumblebee. I cannot take you seriously when you're laughing like this!" Optimus switched from tickling his arm joints to tickling his stomach. His digits softly stroked across his belly, making Bumblebee giggle sweetly while trying to curl inward. He jolted and laughed even harder when Prime's fingers started to softly trace the patterns of his stomach plating.

_"AAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO OPTIMUS!! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT!! STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!!"_

"What? This?" He traced over Bee's belly again, and grinned when he jolted and laughed.

_"STOP OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS!!" _Bumblebee desperately tried to push Optimus's hands away, but he couldn't. He thought he would take the hint and finally stop, but Prime would just switch from tickling his stomach to his arm joints, then his stomach, and then his arm joints, over and over, back and forth.

_"AAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!! OPT-HA-HA-HA-OPTIMUS, STO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!! I'M SORRY I TRIED TO TI-HA-HA-HA-TICKLE YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!! JUST PLEASE STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!! I HA-HA-HA-HA I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HA-HAKE THI-HI-HIS ANYMO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!! HA-HA-HA-HA!!"_

"Give up now, Bumblebee?" Optimus said over his loud laughter.

_"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! Y-YE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HES!! I GIVE U-HU-HU-HU-HU-HUP!! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!!"_

"Alright then." Optimus slowed his fingers to a stop, and finally released Bumblebee. He still felt aftershock tickles running through his circuits so it took him a while to cool his systems down. Bumblebee weakly sat up, breathing heavily while narrowing his optics at Optimus.

_"Are you...are seriously trying...to offline me or something...? You...almost...made me die back there!"_

Optimus chuckled and wrapped an arm around the young scout. "At least I made you feel better, right?"

_"I guess..."_

"Don't pretend you do not like this, Bumblebee. I know you do."

_"Does it show?" _Bee bleeped nervously.

"Very much. But do not worry, this will just be between us."

Bumblebee sighed in relief. _"Thanks...for cheering me up. I always feel better when I talk to you. Hey, why don't we have fights like those more often?"_

Optimus smiled. "Not a chance. I know how much you would want to get back at me."

_"Isn't that the whole point of the game?"_

"I suppose...but only if I get you first!" Optimus pulled Bumblebee into his lap, and spidered his fingers across his belly again. Bumblebee giggled sweetly and curled inward. "You have a sensitive soul, Bumblebee. Mentally and physically."

Bee turned his helm away while giggling softly. _"Optimus...stop teasing me. I didn't even _know _I was that sensitive on literally everywhere! Oh Primus, why do I have this weakness?"_

Optimus rubbed his helm. "It is nothing to be ashamed about, Bumblebee. You are still young, and still have the sensitivity of a sparkling, which is okay. It just means that you have something to laugh about, even in the darkest times. It also shows others that you are not just made of stone-cold metal; you have other emotions as well. After all," He spidered his fingers on his belly again, making Bee giggle uncontrollably. "you have a nice and adorable laugh. I wish I could hear it more often."

When he finished, he lulled Bumblebee into recharge by stroking his helm and rubbing his tummy. He saw how peaceful he looked sleeping in his lap. Prime gently picked him up, and carefully placed him on his berth. He was careful so he wouldn't wake Bumblebee from recharge. He gave his helm one last pet before leaving his berthroom.

"Good night, my little Bumblebee…"

**THE END**


End file.
